


Practice Makes Perfect

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Einstürzende Neubauten
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Mephisto is having a hard time concentrating at the sound check and Blixa wants to know why. He ends up getting him a drink and taking him back to his dressing room.





	Practice Makes Perfect

Blixa, dressed in a black suit as usual, stood on stage shaking his head and pointing up at the sound booth for the third time during his practice for that night's show. 

"Mephisto!" He shouted, in his German accent. 

"When are you going to get this right?" Blixa snapped, eyes glaring.   
The show was to happen in only a few hours, and already the older man's patience was running very thin. 'I need a drink.' He thought, and gestured for Mephisto to come down and meet him.

"I am taking a break and going to the bar, you are coming with me!" Mephisto nodded, and followed behind Blixa as they went through a door, and into a lounge and bar area. Blixa asked for two gin and tonics, and then sat down. Mephisto took his drink, and sat down as well, but did not speak. Blixa looked at the man who had worked with him for ages and asked him,

"Why are we having problems? We've done this a hundred times...you should have this down." He emphasized firmly, his hand slamming the table in front of them. 

"I don't know, I am just having a bad day and the system is giving me problems, I'm sorry, Blixa!" Mephisto explained. He brought the glass to his lips and took a big swig of his drink before setting it down in front of himself. He was not acting like his usual confident self, and Blixa could not help but notice.

The older man put a hand over Mephisto's, and looked at him. "You have been with us for a very long time, and it is not like you to have so many errors in one session. Now tell me, what is wrong?"

Mephisto looked down at the table, and was quiet for a moment before saying, "It's my girlfriend. We'd been together years, but now she says she doesnt love me anymore." He confessed, with a heavy sigh. "She's all I can think about, and it keeps me from concentrating properly." He added.

"Finish your drink, Mephisto." Blixa ordered, as he drank down his own. Mephisto did as he was told, and then waited. "Now, come with me." Mephisto nodded as Blixa stood up and started to make his way to his dressingroom. Once there, Blixa placed his hand over Mephisto's and squeezed them.

"We need to get your mind off of this girl, at least for tonight." Blixa said in a low whisper. His blue eyes sparkled as they looked into the others, who could not help but to look back in awe. Mephisto had always found Blixa beautiful, even though he prefered women, so when the man caressed his cheek, and brought his lips to his own, he did not turn away. 

Instead, he whispered, "Blixa.." in between kisses, while Blixa tugged at his clothes. Without saying a word, Mephisto took off his shirt to reavel his thin pale frame, to which Blixa gave a nod of approval. "I want to see the rest of you, I've thought about you without clothes many times, now show me." Mephisto did as he was told, and stripped himself of his underwear and jeans, as well as his shoes and socks. 

Mephisto kept his manhood covered, to which Blixa shook his head. "I want to see it..." He grew closer, and put his hand over the others. "I want to feel it." Mephisto nodded, and removed his hand, allowing for Blixa to have access to the other man. "Mmm.." Blixa hummed, as he began to stroke Mephisto's cock. "Does this feel good? I dont want to do anything you dont want, I only want to help you forget..." Mephisto nodded and said that Blixa's touch felt good. 

"I have something else that feels even better." Blixa assured Mephisto as he took off his jacket. Soon, he was undressed, his large cock hard and a purple-red at the tip. Mephisto took in the others beauty, and longed to touch him in the same way he was just touched. Blixa looked at him as if to dare him, and Mephisto looked back, and reached for the others cock. Blixa let out a moan, and moved in close again, so that their cocks could touch. 

"Oh Blixa...I've seen you, and wanted you, but I dared not even dream..." Mephisto shared with the other. "I know, I've caught you looking." He said with a grin. This caused the other to slightly blush, to which Blixa gave a little laugh. "It's okay, I have noticed you as well, I am just better at hiding it, I suppose." Mephisto nodded. "But not tonight. Tonight, I want you, and I want you to know it." Blixa once again planted his lips on Mephisto's, and kissed him as he ran his hands over his body, and then cupped his ass. 

"Tell me, Mephisto, have you ever been with a man?" The other shook his head 'no' but said, he was not against it, only that he had not found anyone he wanted to be with. "Except you, I've always wanted to be with you."

Sticking fingers playfully between Mephisto's ass cheeks, Blixa nodded. "Tonight is your lucky night then, I promise to be gentle." 

Blixa reached for some lube, and put it on his fingers, and then placed a finger inside of Mephisto, causing him to gasp, and buck his hips forward. "Are you okay?" Mephisto nodded, and then Blixa began to move his finger in and out, slowly while the other held on to him. "Now, another finger." Blixa told Mephisto, as he added it, and moved it in and out.

Mephisto was breathing heavy, and precome was starting to bead up on his cock. Blixa whispered in the other man's ear. "Are you ready for me?" To which Mephisto nodded.   
"Face the wall, then." Blixa aked Mephisto, to which he did. Blixa lubed himself up, and spread Mephisto's cheeks, so that he could enter. As he did, Mephisto cried out in a mixture of pleasure as well as pain. With his free hand, Blixa covered the others mouth, and scolded him. "We have to be quiet, or they will come and check on us!" 

Blixa moved in and out of Mephisto's entrance slowly, it's grip tight on his cock. "Oh Mephisto..." Blixa let out..."We should have done this years ago.." To which Mephisto nodded. As Blixa picked up pace, he brought his hand around to the others cock and began to pump it. 

The two moved in a passionate rthym, sweat forming on their bodies, as their skin went flush. Their hearts beat fast, and their breathing was heavy as Blixa continued, until finally Blixa could feel a heat rising from within, that would very quickly put him over the edge. "Mephisto....I'm going to come..." the man breathed. A few more pumps and he orgasmed, with the other following, his come painting the wall, and covering Blixa's hand. 

After each caught their breath, Blixa removed his cock, allowing his come to spill from the back side of Mephisto, and drip onto the floor. He went back to the bathroom, cleaned himself off, and took a piss before coming back into the room to dress.

"Now, maybe you will concentrate better?" Blixa asked, as he dressed himself. Mephisto, still nude, nodded back. After fixing his lapels, and smoothing his hair back, Blixa instructed the other to clean up and meet him back on stage to rehearse again. "Heaven help you, if you screw up again..." He smirked, as he left his dressing room.


End file.
